Dolor de Muelas
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Al grano: Jounouchi y Yuugi llevan una relación, pero Kaiba entrará al juego porque desea conseguir algo de todo aquello. Dedicado a Kiri Miyamoto.
1. Default Chapter

  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado a:** Kiri Miyamoto  


**Dolor de Muelas**

Capítulo 1: Mentir es malo y es peor si no te creen

-¿Cómo saliste en los exámenes? -preguntó Yuugi, como quien no quería la cosa.

-…

-¿Uhm…? ¿Pasa algo?

Kaiba estaba de pie junto a las ventanas del salón, mirando hacia fuera. Nunca le habían importado gran cosa los clubes. Después de todo, no los necesitaba; eran algo que la escuela había adoptado para distraer a los alumnos, mejorar sus relaciones amistosas y tenerlos haciendo algo productivo. Mucho mejor que dejarlos en las calles haciendo quién sabía qué demonios. La única cosa de provecho que Kaiba sacaba de todo aquello era que los alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus clubes escolares como para darse una vuelta por las aulas y enterarse de que él y Yuugi solían tener encuentros.

Yuugi estaba sentado sobre la mesa de su pupitre con la vista baja. Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el piso, así que los balanceaba de un lado a otro sin ningún ritmo en especial.

Kaiba dejó de mirar las ventanas para fijar su vista en Yuugi. Se acercó a él. Al sentirlo cerca Yuugi levantó el rostro y abrió la boca para repetir la pregunta, pero Kaiba lo besó.

Ninguno de los dos trataba de dominar el beso. Ninguno de los dos pretendía obligar el otro a separar más los labios o hacer el roce de sus lenguas más firme.

Lo único que ambos pretendían era disfrutar por igual del beso. Nada más importaba.

-Nunca me dejas terminar –se quejó Yuugi cuando se separaron.

Si quieres algo, consíguelo. Si quieres un beso, no lo pidas. Bésalo. Kaiba sabía eso. Él no pedía: él conseguía. Después de todo, era Seto Kaiba. Y todo lo que Kaiba tenía lo había conseguido peleando. Era algo que no cambiaría, no importara qué.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¿Uhmmmm…?

-Es obvio que salí bien en los exámenes –respondió Kaiba, al tiempo que se erguía en toda su estatura y colocaba una mano en la cintura-. Siempre salgo bien en los exámenes. Sólo tratas de hacerme hablar más -se quejó.

-Sabes que sí –dijo Yuugi, disfrutando de un poco de conversación después de… No recordaba cuántos minutos de silencio.

-Sabes bien que me da igual –dijo Kaiba, desviando la mirada, como dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero de todas maneras quiero escucharlo.

-Si ya lo sabes no veo el porqué de quererlo escuchar.

-Bien que sabes porqué quiero escucharlo –le rebatió Yuugi.

-Porque siempre tratas de hacerme hablar más.

-Oh Lo sabes todo –se burló Yuugi.

-Hago lo que se puede –contestó con sarcasmo el castaño-. Así como sé que alguien vendrá a interrumpirnos.

Yuugi no entendió lo último y Kaiba no tenía porqué quedarse ahí a resolverle la duda. Fue por su maleta y se alejó de él.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó con mucho… MUCHO sarcasmo Yuugi. Era más que obvio que Kaiba se estaba yendo.

-Sí, aunque no lo hago porque quiera irme –contestó Kaiba, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y mirando a Yuugi por sobre el hombro.

-Y me dirás que no es personal, ¿no?

-No. Sabes que prefiero irme a darle el gusto de interrumpirme.

Yuugi sonrió con sequedad para sí mismo al escuchar los pasos de Kaiba alejándose pasillo abajo. Bajó del pupitre de un salto y fue por su maleta. No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara pasos más pesados acercándose al aula.

-Hey, Yuugi, ¿aún aquí?

-Hola, Jounouchi. No hay problema, ya me iba.

-Vamos entonces –propuso el rubio, sonriendo.

Ajá, así era Kaiba; prefería irse él primero a darle el gusto a Jounouchi de interrumpirlo en…

Yuugi apretó sus manos en puño sobre los tirantes de su mochila.

Kaiba prefería irse él a darle el gusto a Jounouchi de interrumpirlo con Yuugi.

Salieron juntos del aula. No había nadie en los pasillos; era muy tarde para que permaneciese algún estudiante. Los que quedaban estaban en los clubes o en los vestidores. Jounouchi lo sabía y aprovechó para estar más cerca de Yuugi sin preocuparse por alguna mirada no bienvenida.

Yuugi estaba pensando en aquello que lo había tenido al borde de un colapso nervioso los últimos días. Y aquello era demasiado como para dejarlo pasar con el tiempo. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando Jounouchi pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Giró levemente el rostro para mirar al rubio, pero éste estaba mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

-Mira, Jounouchi, que si te avergüenza demasiado, no hay problema por mí –comentó Yuugi, divertido por la cara de circunstancias que tenía el rubio.

-No, descuida… Estamos… ¡Estoy bien…!

-Ajá…

Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo juntos, como ellos mismo declaraban ya que aún ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en público que eran pareja. Aún no. No necesitaban hablar mucho; se entendían sin quisiera tener que explicarse las cosas. Un ahorro de saliva impresionante. No necesitaban hablar sobre su relación… O al menos eso es lo que deseaba Yuugi.

Jounouchi acompañó a Yuugi hasta su casa, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se hicieron amigos, y eso no había sido hace poco tiempo. Todo era como siempre había sido. Todo era como le gustaba a Yuugi, pero por más que uno le pida al mundo que no cambiara, siempre cambiaría algo.

Yuugi se apoyó en la puerta aún cerrada de la tienda de juegos para ver a Jounouchi irse calle abajo, pero ya no sólo eran amigos. El rubio se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Pero Yuugi no contestó el beso sólo dejó que lo besara; él no respondió.

-Te veo mañana –se despidió el rubio, y desapareció.

La típica de Yuugi desde que todo aquello había comenzado: entrar rápido a casa, saltar la sala, correr por las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto antes que el abuelo le hiciera preguntas. Tiró lejos la mochila y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

No iba a llorar.

No tenía porqué hacerlo. No era un maldito crío pasando por un mal rato y esperando que alguien lo mimara. Tampoco era una niña que buscaba llorar y esperar que todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Llorar era estúpido, demostraba lo débil que eras, te hacía ver vulnerable y no ayudaba a resolver nada, NADA… Pero servía para desahogarse.

Apretó sus labios contra la almohada y gritó. Insultó, maldijo muchas cosas y renegó de otras que no recordó luego. Cuando estaba molesto decía muchas cosas que no pensaba y que no eran ciertas y dolía recordar cada estupidez que decía cada vez que estaba así.

Estaba molesto con él mismo. Cosa que nunca creyó llegar a sentir. Por eso en parte sus lágrimas no eran muy amargas, no le cargaba culpas a nadie más que a él mismo.

Desde hacía mucho había mirado más de la cuenta a Kaiba, durante mucho tiempo había pensado en él más de lo que debía. Podía ser lento e incluso ingenuo pero no era idiota, Yuugi sabía que estaba enamorado de Kaiba. Pero por alguna razón que no lograba descubrir nunca se lo había dicho. A veces pensaba que como ni siquiera podía admitirlo para él mismo, mucho menos tendría el valor de admitírselo a Kaiba. Pasó tanto tiempo, tantos torneos, tantos enemigos, pasó tanto y Kaiba nunca mostró más interés en él que como su único rival digno. Eso era Yuugi para él y nada más. Su rival.

Quizás había sido aquello lo que hizo que Yuugi abandonara toda remota posibilidad a algún día decirle lo que sentía. Porque para Kaiba era sólo un rival. Como le enfermaba eso a Yuugi…

En la escuela no era su compañero de clase; era su rival. En los torneos no era un conocido suyo que participaba; era su rival. Cuando ocurría algo, cuando sucedió lo de Pegasus a pesar de estar peleando por lo mismo no lo vió como un aliado o como Yuugi Mutou que estaba ahí por sus amigos y su abuelo. Claro que no. Era su rival. ¿Y Yuugi? Pues Yuugi veía a Kaiba como compañero de clase, como hermano y padre para Mokuba, como empresario… Yuugi veía a Kaiba como Seto Kaiba. Todo él y no sólo una parte.

El sentir eso no hizo a Yuugi un hipócrita al seguir tratando a Kaiba como siempre lo había hecho, Yuugi cargó con ese resentimiento solo, se tragó todo lo que sentía.

El resentimiento si no se sabe sacar de encima trae cólera. La cólera siempre es mala consejera para tomar decisiones. Yuugi tomó una decisión. Y las decisiones tomadas con cólera siempre traen arrepentimiento, convirtiéndose en dolor. Quizás suave pero punzante.

Yuugi dejó de mirar a Kaiba, dejó de pensar en él, dejó atrás a Kaiba y quien se acercó fue Jounouchi, quien siempre había estado con él. Así fue como su dolor suave y punzante, como un dolor de muelas, dejó de sentirse. Después de tanto tiempo sabiendo lo que sentía Jounouchi por él, Yuugi aceptó. Quería demasiado al rubio. Estaban bien hasta que las cosas cambiaron, siempre cambian cuando uno desea que todo siga igual. Kaiba fue quien se acercó a él y Yuugi no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para negarse y tampoco tuvo la fuerza como para decirle la verdad a Jounouchi, no quería dejarlo y arriesgarse con Kaiba, correr el riesgo de sentir ese dolor punzante y frío de nuevo.

-Siempre dices que soy un genio abuelo, ven y dime lo mismo de nuevo para ver si me lo creo…-se dijo para sí mismo con sarcasmo tratando de pensar.

Pensar, ése era su dolor de muelas.

No era un imbécil, sólo estaba asustado, sólo sentía miedo. Sin contar que estaba confundido, le habían volteado la Tierra y partido en dos. No sabía si estaba abajo o arriba. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, sobre todo porque no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos. Pero sabía que alguien saldría mal y tampoco deseaba ser él.

Quería tiempo, nada más. Pero tiempo para que él pensara era tiempo para Kaiba y Jounouchi pensaran lo que ELLOS querían pensar.

Todo parecía irse al carajo.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Jounouchi.

-No muy bien… Con… Con dolor de muelas –contestó Yuugi, cogiendo el auricular del teléfono muy fuerte.

-¿Puedo ir hoy?

-No lo creo… No se si estaré cuando vengas –A Yuugi no se le ocurrió una mentira mejor… Una mentira CREÍBLE.

Ya iba por el tercer día que faltaba a la escuela y que evitaba a Jounouchi. Y nunca decía qué tenía.

-No me importa, iré de todos modos. Quizás al terminar la noche. ¿Bien?

-Está bien –Jounouchi sonaba demasiado decidido. Yuugi no tuvo más que aceptar. El dolor de muelas se hacía más punzante.

Estuvo con dolor de muelas gran parte de la tarde. Su dolor empezaba con Jounouchi que era la muela y terminaba en Kaiba que eran las terminaciones nerviosas, una vez juntas formaban un dolor punzante dentro de Yuugi. Le costaba pensar.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Es bueno saber que aún respiras.

Una voz fría, sarcástica, ARROGANTE.

-Hola, Kaiba.

-¿Mal? –preguntó el castaño, Yuugi comprendió que hablaba tanto por teléfono que en persona.

-Sí… Dolor de muelas… Quizás vaya mañana a la escuela, no te preocupes… –mintió MUY mal Yuugi. Tan mal que no sólo Kaiba lo notó, sino que él también y se maldijo por estar con una actitud tan estúpida.

-Un dolor de muelas amerita una visita al dentista y no creo que en tres días no hayas ido a ver a uno. Si no, el dolor del nervio ya debería haberte perforado la mandíbula –dijo Kaiba reprochándole la mentira. Yuugi no respondió-. Escucha, Yuugi… –dijo de nuevo Kaiba, ya que Yuugi parecía estar muerto del otro lado de la línea-. Cuando quieras mentirme hazlo bien para que te crea y no vaya a tu casa a sacarte la verdad.

-No es necesario que vengas. Mañana me vas a sacar la verdad de todas maneras. -Yuugi tenía que esforzarse y mentir mejor para no tener a Kaiba en su casa, no cuando Jounouchi iba a ir.

-No me importa. Mañana veré qué te saco –respondió con sarcasmo, y colgó.

Genial, el mundo no solo estaba de cabeza y partido en dos, si no que habían cogido los pedazos y los habían partido en más pedacitos y esparcidos por todos lados. Yuugi tenía que llamar a uno de los dos y cancelar una visita. Sí, demonios, ¡¿pero cuál?!

**Continuará...**  
En teoría... O sea, si actualizo rápido

**Notas de RavenTears**:

Primero, es mi primer fic de Yu-Gay-Oh! dizque serio. **Kiri** dijo que queria leer drama, así que esto es lo mejor que me salió. Aunque ni siquiera es eso, creo.  
¿**Dolor de Muelas**? Siempre trato de que mis títulos no digan mucho del fic hasta que leen la razón del nombre. En este caso hice la analogía de tener a Yuugi pensando con un dolor de muelas, ya que uno de los dolores casi insoportables para el hombre es ese. Quizás no duela tanto como una fractura de brazo pregúntenle a **Little Kei** sino que sí se lo rompió pero este dolor se caracteriza por ser punzante, constante, jodido y no puedes cogerte y hacer presión ya que no duele la muela sino las terminaciones nerviosas que tiene dentro. Uno tiende a hacer cosas REALMENTE estúpidas por tratar de detener el dolor. Lo sé, yo hice una estupidez tratando de parar el dolor de muelas una madrugada, tenía 14 años a esa edad las estupideces aún son perdonables.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, **sí los voy a continuar** ya que tengo la costumbre de no escribir un fic hasta que tenga el final. Así que les digo, mis otros fics tengo planeado los finales y todo, sólo faltan la puta gana de escribir... Que no me suele llegar. Este fic no será largo. A lo mucho le doy 3 capítulos, espero lo sigan y espero te guste **Kiri**.

Una vez que termine éste, vendrán los otros fics oneshots que prometí.


	2. ¿Te dije que ya lo sabía?

**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado a:** Kiri Miyamoto

**Reviews**

**Kiri**: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te vuelvo a ofender con peguntas como ésa xD ¿Te sorprendí? Pues, yo también, lo escribí pensando en un oneshot pero... El primer episodio me salió más largo de lo que creía, así que a partir el fic nomás (no estoy acostumbrado a escribir tanto como **Titi**). Eso sí, yo tampoco sé porqué menosprecian o subestiman a Yuugi. Al parecer incluso el mismo Takahashi pensó eso porque al final de la historia puso con todas sus letras que Yuugi le ganaba a Atem. Bueno... Esta vez no tuviste que hacer gala de tu gran paciencia. Estoy regresando a escribir fics y a actualizarlos.

**Kaiba Shirou**: ¿Mi fan? Hell yeah! Digo... Gracias por el comentario. Uno piensa que muchas de las situaciones que ve en animes o fics son eso: ficción o fruto de una imaginación muy trabajadora. Pero ¡no! Con un demonio que esas cosas sí suceden. Vaya, así que esta vez te tocó a ti. No tengo porqué meterme en eso, pero si tú eres Yuugi y estás entre un Kaiba y un Jounouchi; no importa qué tanto suceda o cuánto hablen los demás, lo que importa ahí es lo que tú decidas. Bueno o malo. ¿A quién le importa? Lo importante es que sea tú decisión. Quizás no te valga mucho que un completo extraño como yo te lo diga pero... No me aguanté xD Tenía que decirlo. Con respecto a mis actualizaciones, te darás cuenta que ahora SÍ estoy actualizando relativamente rápido.

**Radfel**: Jajajaja, sí pues. Debería ser Ribaru... Pero... No, no, mejor no. Después me caen los derechos de autor y como sé bien que cuando suceden ese tipo de cosas TÚ no puteas a NADIE así sea, no sé, un administrador por ejemplo xD Pero este es un fic _experimental_, en tú vida me vas a ver a mí escribiendo cosas serias. ¿Serias? Sí, SERIAS. S-E-R-I-A-S. No, se me cae la reputación que tanto me demoré en formarme xD

**Queen Latifa**: Vaya, me alegra tener noticias tuyas. ¿A sí que te gustaron esas partes? Sí, las bondades del _copy - paste_. Amo el copy - paste. Sobre eso, las cosas que escribo son las cosas que pienso. Le pongo a Yuugi parte de mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas. Claro que es algo más complicado ponerlo por escrito, aunque el hecho de que sea por escrito también es bueno ya que te da tiempo para acomodar las ideas.

**Gracias por los reviews**. Yo sé lo que es darse la molestia de chancarse los dedos contra las teclas, por eso les agradezco. También le agradezco a las personas que leen el fic, pero si no me dejan un review ¿cómo quieren que sepa quiénes son los que leen y darle las gracias con nombre y apellido?

**Dolor de Muelas**

****

Capítulo 2: ¿Te dije que ya lo sabía? 

Alrededor del mediodía el mundo parecía haberse juntado de nuevo, aunque los recuerdos de haberlo visto partido en dos aún perduraban. A Yuugi pensar en ello le hacía mal. Pero descubrió una forma de dejar de sentirse así: dejó de pensar.

Quizás ésa no era la solución correcta, pero bien que le estaba funcionando. Se quejó en voz alta de ciertas molestias que realmente no sentía, como ligeros dolores de cabeza o mareos. La verdad del asunto era que su malestar era anímico, pero echarle la culpa a la salud era su manera de olvidarse por un momento del asunto. Buscaba un dolor, una excusa para justificar lo que estaba haciendo, así lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera nada. Y no tenía planes a corto plazo para hacer algo. Simplemente era Yuugi haciendo nada.

No comió mucho; le dijo al abuelo que estaba mal del estómago... Bueno, con el rostro de desahuciado que había estado mostrando últimamente Yuugi, el abuelo no lo olió a mentira. Con sólo verle la cara uno sacaba a la vista unas 2 ó 3 enfermedades.

Yuugi sintió sueño. Cosa que era totalmente normal. No era como si comiendo tan poco tuviera las fuerzas suficientes como para ir a correr al parque. Antes de dormirse le echó la culpa a un repentino dolor de cabeza. Dolor que no existía... No en ese momento al menos.

_¿Despierto?_

-Ehhhhhhh... -Yuugi se movió sobre su cama-. Ah, Atem.

Yuugi miró su reloj... Había dormido casi todo el día. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera... ¿Anochecer...? Por alguna razón que desconocía sabía qué algo tenía que hacer antes de que se haga de noche... Algo... No recordaba qué. Bueno, si la cosa era importante ya lo recordaría ¿no?

_¿Todo bien?_

Atem se estaba manifestando etéreo en la habitación, sentado al borde de la cama, cruzado de piernas y mirando fijamente a Yuugi.

-Más o menos... Con dolor... Dolor de cabeza.

_¿De cabeza? Pensé que sufrías de dolor de muelas._

¿De dónde demonios había sacado Atem eso de dolor de muelas?... ¿Muelas?...

-...Maldición... -se quejó Yuugi, cogiéndose el rostro y recordando su sufrida existencia todo de golpe-. Ahora sí tengo dolor de cabeza.

_¿Ahora sí?_

-Sí, ahora sí. Y creo que se está incrementando... Como sea. Algo tengo que hacer.

_¿Y por qué no lo haces?_

Yuugi se sentó en la cama y levantó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

_Has estado quejándote todo el maldito día de esto y aquello y no te he visto hacer algo para mejorar las cosas._

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, Atem -contestó de mala gana, sin mirarlo.

_Lo dices como si fuera tan difícil, Yuugi._

-Pues, ¿cómo decirlo? -preguntó con sarcasmo-. Si fuera fácil no estaría así. Pero, ¡oh! Mira, las cosas no son fáciles. Ése, quizás, sea el problema.

_El problema eres tú._

El dolor de cabeza iba definitivamente en aumento. Y tener a Atem haciendo tantas preguntas y diciendo estupideces completas no estaba ayudando, ni siquiera un poco.

-Mira, Atem, de ser yo el maldito problema ya habría hecho algo ¿de acuerdo? Además que no sé porqué demonios crees que soy el problema. El problema está allá afuera -dijo, mirando hacia la ventana-. Pero me afecta a mí. Y no quiero saber porqué crees ese tipo de cosas.

_Estás a la defensiva, Yuugi._ -Atem hizo una pausa al notar que Yuugi no respondía-._ No te estoy atacando; sólo quiero ayudar. Lo sabes. Y aun así no me dejas. _

Yuugi lo escuchó, siempre lo escuchaba. No lo miró; es más, no lo había mirado desde que despertó. No estaba molesto con él, solamente no quería hacerlo. Su mirada seguía fija en la ventana, tan sólo pensando en las palabras de Atem. Antes de eso había sonado tan prepotente, tan "lo sé todo", pero ya no era así. Era cierto, él lo sabía bien, mejor que nadie: Atem sólo quería ayudarlo.

_No debería decirte estas cosas porque sé que no quieres escucharlas y me molesta... Me duele tener que decírtelas porq..._

-No las digas entonces -lo cortó Yuugi.

_Ese no es el punto. No quieres escucharlas, pero necesitas hacerlo. Igual yo... No quiero decirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo._

-Haz lo que quieras.

_Mírame._

Yuugi no respondió y tampoco lo miró. Fácilmente Atem podía obligarlo a hacer lo que él quería; cogerlo de la barbilla y hacer que él escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir. Pero no lo haría. Nunca obligaría a Yuugi a hacer algo en contra de lo que deseara. Fuera del hecho de que Atem se encontraba en su estado incorpóreo.

_Quiero que me mires._

-Es igual, Atem. Que te mire, que no lo haga. Te estoy escuchando.

_Sé que me escuchas. Para ti es igual verme o no. Para mí no. Quiero que me mires, Yuugi._

Yuugi cerró los ojos. Atem estaba pidiéndole que lo mirara para hablar. Para decirle algo que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar. Atem estaba a punto de decir cosas que no quería, pero iba a hacer. Increíble, Yuugi se dio cuenta que estaba siendo lo suficientemente egoísta como para mandar al demonio a Atem sin siquiera importarle que lo hacía por él.

Yuugi giró y lo miró a los ojos.

_¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así? ¿Quejándote? ¿Compadeciéndote de t...?_

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, Atem! -gritó Yuugi-. Admito que estoy actuando como un crío engreído, pero no me estoy compadeciendo de mí mismo. ¡No soy tan patético! ¡Me quejo! ¡Lo evito tanto como puedo pero no me creo la persona que más sufre en el mundo! ¡Esperando que todos me den de su lástima!

_¿Entonces qué clase de persona eres?_

-Una que no necesita la lástima de nadie.

_Lo que te ofrezco no es lástima._

-...Lo sé.

_¿Entonces por qué me lo dijiste? Sabes que nunca sentiría lástima por ti. Sólo te estoy sacando en cara cómo son las cosas. No porque me guste, sino porque necesitas escucharlo._

-Ya sé cómo son las cosas, Atem.

_Lo sé. No eres un pobre diablo. Sé que sabes cómo van las cosas. Pero necesitas escucharlo. Necesitas que alguien te lo diga._

-Ya, ya... Ya, sólo dilo -dijo Yuugi, queriéndose librar de todo aquella conversación.

_Si estás tan mal es porque así lo has querido. Ni Jounouchi ni Kaiba tienen la culpa._ -Atem se detuvo, Yuugi se mordió los labios, guardándose la respuesta para él-. _Te conozco. Sé que no le echas la culpa a nadie. También sé que te preocupas más por ellos que por ti mismo, pero date cuenta, Yuugi._

-No hay nada de qué darse cuenta...

_Si ya lo sabes, entonces, admítelo. No basta con saberlo._

La conversación llegaba a su fin. Ambos lo sabían... Sabían cada palabra y cada pensamiento del otro pero, como había dicho Atem, no bastaba con saberlo. A veces era necesario decirlo. Así la otra persona lo supiera, era necesario escucharlo.

_Estás usando de excusa a Jounouchi y Kaiba para justificarte._

-¡Atem...!

Atem esperó pero Yuugi nunca terminó la frase. No había qué decir. Era cierto. ¡Con un demonio que era cierto! Yuugi estaba justificándose en excusas, justificándose en Kaiba y Jounouchi. Se sentía mal... ¡MAL! Siempre pensando más en ellos que en él y aún así ¡Aún así! Justificándose en ambos.

-Soy tan débil... Tanto que ni siquiera soy capaz de guardármelo -dijo, al fin, con una sonrisa amarga-. Me alejo, me quejo, lloro... Muestro mi debilidad y para variar trato de justificarme en ellos. -En esas circunstancias cada sarcasmo de Yuugi dolía su peso en pena-. Sólo se justifican los cobardes que no son capaces de aceptar ni cargar con sus responsabilidades, con lo que hacen o dicen...

_No es cobardía, Yuugi. A veces muestras tu debilidad para esconder tu fuerza. Recuérdalo._

-Deja de tratar de consolarme –dijo, sonriendo. Sonriendo sin pena o amargura.

_No lo hago. Tan sólo te digo las cosas que ya sabes pero que necesitabas escuchar._

-Lo sé.

_Demonios... Lo sabemos todo._ -Dijo Atem, sarcástico y relajando el ambiente.

-¿Y tú... Qué piensas?

_Sabes cómo me llevo con Kaiba._

-Lo sé.

_Sí, ya sé que lo sabes._

-Ya, ya, ya... Deja el trabalenguas.

_Yuugi, no te voy a decir que estés con Jounouchi por esto y aquello o que estés con Kaiba porque sí o porque no. Con saber que lo que decidas lo harás porque así es como en verdad quieres las cosas, por mí, bien._

-Lo sé.

_¿Quién está con la palabrita ahora?_

-Lo siento, es que... Ya sabes: lo sabemos todo.

_Bien, bien, perfecto pero hay algo que no sé._

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿Y qué es?

_No sé a quién vas a dejar venir a casa. Si vas a llamar a alguien y cancelar la visita tiene que ser AHORA._

-¡¡¡¡Con un demonio!!!! -gritó Yuugi, con cara de "¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?".

_Sé que lo sabes pero... Es hora de que te des cuenta que aquel de los dos que venga a visitarte hoy, será quien venga SIEMPRE de aquí para adelante. Y el otro tan sólo será tu amigo._

-Lo sé... ¡Lo sé! -escuchó gritar a Yuugi, pasillo abajo en busca del teléfono-. ¡…Tengo que llamar a Kaiba y cancelarlo…!

**Continuará...**

**Notas de RavenTears**

Vaya... De seguro muchos de ustedes estarán felices por mi insomnio, estoy actualizando rápido. Mis noches de insomnio se han hecho muy Yu-Gay-Oh!... Pero, no importa qué tan frustrante sea el hecho de querer dormir y no poder conseguirlo, tenía que sacarle provecho a la situación. La vida te saca provecho, sácale tú también provecho a la vida, no importa con qué. Me hace recordar a una frase: **"Al mundo no le importas tú. Le importa lo que produzcas. ¡Así que produce algo!"**.

La verdad del asunto es que en este capítulo se moría el fic. Pero **Kiri** me dijo que le gustaría que fuera algo un poco más largo y quedé en terminarlo en tres episodios. Por eso que en este capítulo aún no digo con quién decide quedarse Yuugi... Sí, sufran.


	3. Eres bueno, pero hoy te tocó perder

  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado a:** Kiri Miyamoto

**Reviews**

**Hisaki Raiden**: Antes que nada te aclaro que no es que no haya querido responder tu review. Es que quien maneja mi cuenta aquí es **Little Kei**. Escribo el capítulo y ella lo corrije y lo sube a ff . net. Yo no hago nada (sí, tengo la mejor Beta del planeta). Así que cuando entré a revisar los reviews, ya había subido el capítulo. Por ello te respondo ambos reviews aquí. Supongo que te llegó mi mail, ¿no? Primero: sí, RavenTears (pero todo junto). Y sobre la pregunta: el que Kaiba pueda o no expresar sentimientos cálidos hacia alguien que no sea Mokuba es relativo, como todo en esta vida. Es decir, para alguien muy abierto expresar cariño sería abrazarte o besarte. Para alguien frío y serio como Kaiba el mirarte o sonreír un segundo sería su muestra de cariño. Cada uno tiene su propia manera de expresar cariño; no todos lo expresamos del mismo modo. No deberíamos jusgar a Kaiba por nuestras muestras de cariño, si no por las suyas. Hay que meterse en sus zapatos. Y sobre la última pregunta: sí. Kaiba sabe perfectamente que Yuugi y Jounouchi están juntos. Pero eso de seguro lo sacaste en claro en el segundo capítulo ¿verdad?

**Radfel**: Oh, hell yeah! Como adoro cuando esos dos desean matarse con sarcasmos, digo, ¿para qué el ataque físico? En mis términos diría que ese fue un ataque moral, pero como considero que Atem no tiene moral, que sea un ataque mental a la frágil mentecita de Yuugi xD Y bueno, tienes razón, tú siempre pensando en los demás. No queremos que se pongan locas ¿verdad? -.- No, no queremos. Eso iría en contra de nuestra... ¿Moral? xD

**caila-c**: ¿La evolución humana? Bueno, considerando que hacen falta unos 1500 años más para que al hombre le salga otro brazo, creo que sí, actualicé. Y creo que los pendejos del hospital te metieron formol y no suero xD Bueno, la riqueza verbal suele ser un _buen_ hábito que se pega fácilmente. No, te equivocas, yo te digo que es _bastardear_ un producto: Es sacar a la venta el 5to libro de una historia pero con tan sólo la mitad de capítulos, la otra mitad son fics (y mal escritos para colmo). Sin contar que lo venden a un cuarto del precio original y con la publicación de la portada del 6to libro que aún no existe. Como pasó aquí con Harry Potter. Éso es BASTARDEAR un producto.

**Kiri**: Ah, vamos, no te preocupes. La cuestión es que me dejaste el reviews. Ése es el punto (sí, amo esta frase). Sobre las conversas que mantienen Yuugi y Atem... Bueno, en mi MUY HUMILDE opinión (xD) creo que más o menos así sería, ¿no? Digo, de tener una presencia, una personalidad distinta a la tuya viviendo en tu mismo cuerpo y el poder compartir experiencias y sentimientos. Digo yo MÍNIMO sabrán de lo que se hablan. Una paradoja: son tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Se conocen bien y aún así les falta tanto por saber del otro. Imagino que así se hablarían (claro, sin contar que hay que meterles su buena porción de putamadreadas y sarcamos para obtener el resultado final xD). Último capítulo del fic, fic que te dediqué, veamos cómo me salió este final ya que inicialmente tenía otro preparado. Aunque a decir verdad no hay GRAN diferencia entre los finales que tenían pensado.

**Queen Latifa**: Supongo que esta es una buena droga xD Digo, las drogas en sí no son malas, malo es lo que te provocan luego (mmmmmh... Si sigo así terminaré por dar mi mensaje moralista de "las drogas son malas" y blah, blah...). Como sea, gracais por el reviews y por el mail de navidad.

**Kaiba Shirou**: Supongo que me gusta estar de regreso y por ello que decidí actualizar rápido. Si ahora me he demorao algo es porque he tenido full anime que ver esta semana y me olvidé de mis fics xD Mi hermana dice que mis fics son como hijos abandonados, cosa que no es cierto. Son más bien: hijos a los que no veo con frecuencia xD Y sobre tu experiencia, espero que sigas bien como dijiste que estabas. Si sientes que estás huyendo quizás sea porque no dejaste todos los cables agarrados; de seguro tienes alguno suelto. Pero, nada grave. Espero. (Entiéndase como: tienes algún asunto sin resolver en su totalidad, pero nada que te mate.)

**Aome**: Te comprendo, mi madre también esta menopáusica. Sé lo que debes estar viviendo. Más que obvio que estoy de acuerdo con eso, digo, yo también he leído (en el tiempo en que leía fics xD) que ponían a Yuugi lindo pero imbécil. O sea, de que conserva un poco de esa ingenuidad que poseen los niños, te lo paso, pero abusan de eso al punto de ponerlo totalmente-un-imbécil-que-no-puede-hace-nada-solo. Demonios, sólo les faltaba poner a Yuugi con un letrero que decía: "Patéenme". Detesto esos fics. Por eso yo pongo a Yuugi como un pequeño bastardito lindo xD 

**Kida Luna**: ¿Sádico?¿Yo? El sadismo es relativo. Así como que es relativo que hoy actualice y dentro de 5 años lo vuelva a hacer. Si hago eso sería relativamente poco tiempo, ya que como dices: hago aparición cada mil años. Pero aquí se termina mi sadismo (o al menos, en este fic) ya que es el último capítulo. A todo esto: ¿Quién es más sádico aquí? ¿Yo? Que no escribo a propósito. ¿O los que me leen? Aún sabiendo que lo hago a propósito xD

**Dolor de Muelas**

Capítulo 3: Eres bueno, pero hoy te tocó perder 

-Lo sé... ¡Lo sé! -escuchó gritar a Yuugi, pasillo abajo en busca del teléfono-. ¡…Tengo que llamar a Kaiba y cancelarlo…!

Al cabo de unos minutos Yuugi regresó a la habitación con el rostro enterrado en el piso. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó. Atem estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar. Esperaba que Yuugi le diga algo pero su compañero sólo miraba al piso.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yuugi, al cabo de un rato cuando sintió la mirada de Atem sobre él.

_Te estoy mirando,_ contestó el espíritu, cruzándose de brazos como siendo ésa la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Porque realmente lo era.

-Mira a otro lado -dijo Yuugi, con una sonrisita extraña en el rostro.

_Créeme: eres lo más fascinante de la habitación. ¿Qué quieres que mire? ¿El piso?_

-¿Algún problema con que mire el piso? -preguntó Yuugi, notando cuál era el punto al que quería llegar Atem.

_El problema en realidad es otro_.

-¿Ajá...?

_¿Dijiste Kaiba?_

-...Ajá.

_No entiendo..._

-Bueno... Así estaba yo hace unos minutos. Ahora creo estar seguro y creo entenderlo.

_¿Y por qué sólo lo crees? ¿No estás seguro?_

-La inseguridad infundada es un buen sentimiento si buscas aferrarte a algo.

_No entendí el punto._

-Mmmmm... Estoy hablando incoherencias... -Yuugi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta-. Estaré abajo, esperando a Jounouchi... Si quieres pued...

_No. Me quedaré aquí. Si me nec... Si necesitas... Algo... Estaré aquí._

-Lo sé.

Yuugi estuvo en el primer piso hablando de muchas cosas con el abuelo para poder regresarlo rápido a su habitación y estar solo con Jounouchi. Sugoroku podía ser viejo, pero imbécil no. Sabía que Yuugi se traía algo entre manos, pero se hizo el desentendido (lo que hacía muy bien y muy seguido), fingió sueño y se fue a dormir. Y aunque al principio sí estuvo fingiendo, a los 3 minutos ya estaba hecho una piedra durmiendo a sus anchas.

Yuugi se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá cuando escuchó el timbre.

-¡Hola! -saludó el rubio, al entrar.

-Llegas tarde -se quejó Yuugi, peinándose los mechones con las manos.

-Hey, ¿cómo puedes decir que llegué tarde si no dije hora?

-De haberme dicho alguna hora habrías llegado tarde igual -respondió Yuugi, entrando a la cocina-. ¿Quieres algo?

-Agua.

-Entonces vete al baño.

-Amo tu amabilidad, Yuugi -comentó Jounouchi, entrando a la cocina detrás de él.

Yuugi le alcanzó un vaso con agua al rubio, quien ya estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla al otro lado de la mesa, mirándolo. Cogió el vaso y le echó un par de cucharas de azúcar.

-¿Azúcar?

-Para los nervios.

-¿Y eso para qué...?

-Para lo que tengas que decirme -contestó sonriendo Jounouchi.

Yuugi se sobresaltó; trató de disimularlo, pero no pudo. Sentía que había estado subestimando a Jounouchi todo ese tiempo. Aunque... De algún modo, algo le decía que en el fondo él siempre había sabido que Jounouchi sabía que salía con Kaiba. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Jounouchi nunca le dijo nada?...

...Quizás por la misma razón que Yuugi no habló.

Yuugi tenía que tener cuidado con lo que sea que fuera a decir; no podía decirle al rubio más de lo que pretendía. Tenía que saber cómo estaba Jounouchi primero.

-Jounouchi, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Tú sabes...?

Jounouchi tomó un sorbo de su agua azucarada tranquilamente, sin nada ni nadie que fuera a apurarlo.

-Pues... Si me has estado evitando estos días y recién hoy me dejas verte es porque tienes algo que decirme, ¿verdad? Y por la cara que traes no creo que sea nada agradable. Al menos, nada agradable para mí -se detuvo un momento mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de la mano-. Sobre lo que tengas que decirme, no lo sé; se supone que no sé nada -terminó con una sonrisa.

Yuugi jaló una silla y se sentó frente a Jounouchi, del otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Jounouchi era rápido sacando conclusiones, incluso más rápido que él. Había acertado muy bien en todo lo que había dicho, en todo. Sus últimas palabras aún daban vueltas todas confundidas en la mente de Yuugi.

-¿Por qué? -logró decir, sin mirarlo. No podía mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué, qué? -repitió Jounouchi, tranquilo.

-...Lo sabías. ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-No sé -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que por lo mismo que tú. Para tener que ahorrarnos esta conversación.

Yuugi cerró sus manos en puño al punto de herirse. Él siempre quiso a Kaiba, incluso cuando estuvo de pareja con Jounouchi siguió queriéndolo... ¡Y Jounouchi siempre lo supo!

-Lo siento -se disculpó Yuugi-. Sé que ahora no sirve de nada, pero quiero que lo sepas.

-Está bien.

-¡No, no está bien! Yo... Yo nunca quise herirte, Jounouchi; si lo hice, perdón... Yo...

Yuugi no pudo terminar. Sus palabras fueron cortadas por los brazos de Jounouchi, que lo rodearon. Aún estaba sentado con la mirada baja y Jounouchi había aprovechado el que no lo había estado mirando para ponerse detrás de él y abrazarlo.

-Está bien -se susurró Jounouchi, al oído-. Todo está bien ahora.

Yuugi se mordió los labios. No iba a llorar. Por más que sus ojos se lo pidieran, no iba a hacerlo. Si lloraba en ese momento lo arruinaría todo. Haría que Jounouchi se preocupara; lo haría sentir mal. No se atrevía a lastimar a Jounouchi de nuevo. Ya no.

-Era eso, ¿verdad? Ibas a decirme eso.

Yuugi asintió con la cabeza.

-No te sientas mal. Cuando esto comenzó, ya sabía que podía terminar así. Pero de todas maneras me arriesgué. Me gustó el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Yuugi.

Yuugi se puso de pie y volteó a verlo. Jounouchi le estaba sonriendo.

-Yo también la pasé bien -dijo, abrazándolo.

El rubio le respondió el abrazo y sonrió.

Jounouchi no trató de profundizar el abrazo porque sabía que no sería el último. Eran amigos; eso no iba a cambiar. Nunca.

-¿Te dije que tenías malos gustos? -preguntó.

Yuugi soltó una risita al escucharlo.

Se separaron y sonrieron, como si todo aquello hubiera sido sólo un mal rato y nada más.

-Será mejor que tú y tus malos gustos salgan.

-¿Qué?

-Está afuera.

-¿Kaiba?

-Ajá. Cuando venía vi una limosina negra estacionada del otro lado de la calle. Sólo conozco a alguien en toda la ciudad que tiene una así.

Había hablado con él; le había dicho que no quería que vaya a verlo esa noche, ¿qué hacía ahí? Yuugi suspiró; quizás Kaiba también sabía qué era lo que iba a decirle a Jounouchi. Definitivamente todos sacaban conclusiones más rápido que Yuugi.

-¡Ve! -lo impujó el rubio.

Yuugi caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, giró para ver a su amigo.

-Gracias por todo, Jounouchi.

-¡Ya vete! -dijo, sonriéndole, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

El rubio se quedó ahí mirando la puerta cerrada, como esperando que Yuugi volviera a abrirla. Pero no lo hizo.

-Está bien estar triste. 

Jounouchi volteó al escucharlo; Atem caminaba hacia él al tiempo que se materializaba.

-Atem, hola.

-Pensaba quedarme arriba, lejos de todo esto, pero al no escuchar nada decidí bajar.

Atem cruzó la sala y terminó de pie frente a una ventana, mirando hacia la calle.

-Por un momento pensé que se olvidaría de Kaiba.

-Yo también -djo Jounouchi, recostando todo su peso en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Sabes? Por un momento yo también lo pensé...

-¿Sabías que Yuugi y Kaiba...?

-Sí, pero traté de ignorarlo. Por eso no le dije nada a Yuugi. Pensé que esta vez podía vencerlo, que sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo... Pero Kaiba terminó ganando... Como siempre.

Atem lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-Deja de aparentar, Jounouchi, no le diré nada a Yuugi. Está bien estar triste, está bien llorar.

Atem volvió su atención hacia la calle mientras Jounouchi lloraba. Apretó sus manos en puño. "_Kaiba siempre terminas ganándonos_" pensó.

Al notar que Yuugi salía de la casa bajó de la limosina. Ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse a mitad de la calle.

-Creo haberte dicho que no quería que vengas -le comentó sonriendo.

-¿Y quién vino por ti? Puedo estacionarme donde quiera.

-¿Justo en frente a mi casa?

-Las casualidades son muy frecuentes.

Yuugi sonrió; era increíble como Kaiba sabía todo y nunca decía nada. También era increíble que pudiera quedarse toda la noche ahí; sentado en su limosina preocupado por él sin mostrar ni un indicio de querer admitirlo. Yuugi sabía que Kaiba estaba más que preocupado, no sólo por él, sino también por Jounouchi. Kaiba cargaba algo de culpa por todo aquello.

-Jounouchi y yo terminamos -dijo Yuugi, apuntando al grano-. Dijo que yo tenía mal gusto.

Kaiba se sorprendió y por primera vez no se molestó en ocultarlo. No pensó que las cosas sucediera así... Así de rápido. Quería preguntarle a Yuugi qué era lo que conversó con Jounouchi, cómo estaba él, qué había sucedido dentro de su casa. Pero... Ése era asunto de Yuugi y Jounouchi.

Kaiba estiró un brazo y atrajo a Yuugi hacia él de un movimiento ágil.

-Kaiba...

-No es prudente conversar en medio de la calle.

Yuugi sonrió a su sarcasmo. Kaiba se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron Yuugi notó esos azules ojos penetrantes mirándolo tan intensamente. Como temiendo no poder recordar su rostro una vez que la noche terminara.

-Por un momento pensé que me dejarías.

-Todos nos equivocamos.

Kaiba lo abrazó y Yuugi se aferró a él. "_Pero no quiero equivocarme contigo_" pensaron ambos.

**Fin**

**Notas de RavenTears**

Sí, se acabó. Si hay quejas por ser tan corto el fic pues aclaro que inicialmente sería un oneshot, o sea, de un solo capítulo.

El título de este capítulo es una frase que me gustó bastante del manga **Naruto**. En el anime también la dicen. Y es que pienso que es demasiado cierta, no importa que tan bueno sea uno, afuera puede que haya alguien mejor que tú. No significa que seas malo o peor que el otro. Eres bueno, pero a veces te toca perder. Eso es todo y nada más. 


End file.
